Grand Theft Auto: Ciénega City
by Poseidon Productions
Summary: After being betrayed by his partners in crime and left for dead. John Argyle goes home to work for his family and get mixed in a underworld power struggle.


_**Chapter One: Home Invasion**_

In the city of Los Santos, it was a rainny night as four people are currently in a run down apartment are preparing for the next mission. There is three men and one woman in the apartment, checking on weapons and wearing getting dress for their operation. The Caucasian woman had a brown hair and brown eyes. She has a lean but toned build. She is wearing black collared shirt, black pants and boots. She is checking a MP5K-PDW and her Walther P99 pistol, both chambered in 9×19mm rounds. For Wendy Harrison, the leader of this group of home invaders, it was just another day for them.

She turned to see her two closet associates, the two people she started this little outfit. The first man is an African American man with a bald head and clean shaven. His was muscular, having hit the weights every chance he got. He had on the same clothes on as her and is loading up a Remington 870 pump action shotgun with slugs. On his hip is a Desert Eagle chambered in .50 AE rounds. Antwan Green is a member of the East Side Ballas, growing up in East Side of Davis. He was still with them but decided to hook up with Wendy after she convinced him on her little enterprise.

She then looked at her other partner, another Caucasian man with an athletic build. This man had black hair and dark blue eyes. He had on a black long sleeve shirt, black gloves, black pants and boots. He is checking his Bushmaster M4A3 carbine that had been illegally modified to fire in full automatic, loading it up with a thirty round magazine. In a shoulder holster is a Springfield Operator chambered for .45ACP. John Argyle is the nephew of the leader of the Celtic Mafia, a small organized crime family from Esmeralda, a suburb of Ciénega City in Arizona. He had joined her and Antwan to get out of his town, wanting to see the country.

The last man is the rookie of the group, a man who went on only one stick up before this one. He is a Japanese man with black hair and brown eyes. He had a AKS-74u in his lap and checking his 9mm Glock 19 pistol. The Japanese man is wearing the same get up as John. For Danny Tochigi, the group's new tech guy after the last guy ended up in jail for beating up a hooker in Las Venturas. The group is ready to hit up some rich family in Rockford Hills, they've cased the place and they knew when to hit it when the family wasn't there. The weapons were there just in case someone surprised them.

"You guys loaded up," Wendy said to her crew.

"Ready to rock, baby," Antwan said, chambering a slug into his shotgun.

"Lets get going," Danny said as stood up holstering his Glock.

"Ready," John said quietly.

The group made there way to the garage area and made it to the nondescript Rumpo, John and Danny went into the back while Wendy drove and Antwan rode shotgun, both literally and figuratively. The ride was slow, just to make sure that no cops where in the area. After a while they made their way towards the target house. They circled the place twice to see the Super Diamond the family drove was gone, meaning that the family of four who are there are gone, just like they always do on Friday nights.

"Alright guys, it's time," Wendy said, "Get those game faces on."

The crew got ready as they got into position behind the house and John and Danny came out of the back of van, while Antwan came out of the passenger side. Wendy would stay in the van while the guys worked the security. Once through, they'll let Wendy through the security gate and they could load up the goods. The trio managed to get over the wall with little trouble and made their way to the door were a security panel was. Danny took a kit full of electronic hacking stuff from it and began his work.

"Alright brother, lets get this done and over with," Antwan said, "Lets not take your time like last time."

"Cut the guy some slack, this is just his second time," John retorted.

Antwan looked at John for a moment, just giving him a sneer. It was no secret that despite the fact they have been working together for ten years, the two didn't like each other very much. It was Wendy who kept them in line. Danny however ignored them and kept to his work, now plugging in a device that would override the code and allow them access without alerting the security company and in turn, notify the police. After a few tense seconds, the device flashed green, signifying success.

"We're in," Danny said with a grin on his face.

"Good job Danny," John said to him.

The trio entered the house and Danny made his way to the master control panel and opened the gates.

"Alright Wendy, your good to go," Antwan said into his head set that he had on.

"_Roger that," _Wendy said on the other side.

Wendy soon pulled into the big house and back the van up, soon she stepped out and went to the back, opening up the back van. Soon the invaders soon began to do their work, taking TV's, video game systems, jewelry and other valuable items that could be sold on the black market. Unbeknownst to them, a white Super Diamond was approaching the house. The owners of the house had come back way earlier than expected. The two white middle age adults and there two teenage kids were inside the car.

As they pulled up to there house, the father noticed the gate opened.

"What the fuck, Ann did you leave the gate open again?" The man asked in annoyed tone.

"No Nick, I remember shutting the goddamn gate," Ann shot back at her husband.

The car then pulled in to the drive way and they noticed the van parked up towards the door. Nick hit the breaks and puts the car in park, he then leans to his glove box and opens it. In it is a Smith & Wesson Model 639 9mm pistol.

"Wait Nick, maybe we should call the cops," Ann pleaded.

"Hell no, whoever is there is going to have a fucking rude awakening," Nick said as he stepped out of the car.

As the man strode up to the van, then Danny appeared around the van. His AKS-74u was slung on his shoulder and he was trying to light a cigarette. He is fiddling around with the lighter when he looked up to see Nick glaring at him. The Asian man went for his AKS-74u but was too slow, Nick raised his pistol and fired. The 9mm bullet went straight into Danny head, the back of his skull exploded and blood, brains and bone. His body simply dropped like a sack of rocks.

Nick smiled at his worked, unlike some people who would just sit back and allow whatever this person was doing, He wouldn't take it.

"That's right you stupid gook, that's what you get for fuc.." Nick managed to to say before he noticed movement in front of him.

He looked up to see John aiming his M4A3 rifle at him, having come out to investigate the gunshot, only to see Danny dead. Before Nick could respond, John shot the man in the shoulder. The man let out an agonizing scream as he dropped his pistol and fell on his knees. By this time, Wendy and Antwan came to see what was happening. They saw Danny's body as well but didn't seem to care that much. They had their weapons trained on the man John just shot.

"So what do you want to do with this piece of shit Wendy?" Antwan asked.

"Kill him," Wendy answered.

John was just about to protest when Antwan took his shotgun and fired it. Nick's head just exploded in a mess of blood and brains. Horrified screams came from the car as the three other family members just witness the brutal death of their father and husband. John looked on in horror, while he had no qualms about killing the man who just killed Danny, John would have taken him hostage and drove out to the desert and ended him there. Not in front of his family. Suddenly the back door of the car opened up and the son came out.

"YOU SONS OF BITCHES!" He bellowed out.

Wendy simply pointed her MP5K-PDW and fired an extended burst into the poor kid. His chest proliferated with 9mm rounds as he fell back dead as his family screamed in terror. Then with no remorse, Wendy and Antwan rose their weapons and fired into the car. Bucket shot and bullets shattered the window and killed the two girls. All the while, John simply looked on in horror, not believing that his partners could do this. In the time they have been together, They only had to kill one person, some rich boy second amendment guy in Blackwater.

With their grizzly work done, Wendy and Antwan looked at each other and Antwan simply nodded. Wendy slung her MP5K-PDW and pulled P99 pistol and turned it on John, firing four round into his abdomen. The rounds hit John like baseball bats and he fell back onto the ground.

"Sorry John," Wendy said as she holstered her pistol, "Your taking the fall for this, me and Antwan have plans that don't include you."

Without batting an eye, Wendy and Antwan got into the van and after some backing up, drove away. Apparently they believed the four rounds managed to kill John and that once the police got there, they blame John, however John stirred and got into a seated position. Luckily for John, this mission he decided to wear his level 3A body armor. John reached to his side and then looked at his hand, showing that he was bleeding. One of the bullets managed to penetrate his armor.

John heard the sirens through the pain he was feeling, the cops were coming. John knew he was fucked, He was going to jail for something he didn't do. Even if the evidence showed he didn't kill the family, he'd get busted for weapons charges and home invasion. John was looking at a cool fifteen years in Bolingbroke Penitentiary. If the court system decided to be pricks about it, John was looking at life at best and a visit to death row at worst.

"_What the fuck are you doing, get your ass up and get out of here you fucking pussy," _A voice inside John's head told him, _"Are you just going to let the cops bust your ass like they did your father, are you going to lay down like a bitch like him too."_

Suddenly a fire burned inside John, the thought of his father spurred him. His Father, Bruce Argyle had allowed the cops to take him in when he fucked up a gun deal back in Ciénega City. Decided to keep the guns and the money and started the rivalry between the Celtic Mafia and Desert Demons Motorcycle Club. Once he realized he would be doing heavy time, he tried to sell out the brotherhood for a lighter sentence. If it wasn't for the Desert Demons killing him while in jail, it would have destroyed the Celtic Mafia and shamed his family.

He was NOT going down like that.

John felt a surge of energy and got to his feet and began to walk out of the area, all the while clutching his wound. His mind racing a mile a minute, he needed to get out of Los Santos. No, he needed to get the fuck out of San Andreas all together and lay low. The only place he knew of was home, back to Ciénega City where his family could shelter him.

As he slogged down the side streets of Los Santos, he kept his guard up. While passing a dumpster, John pitched his Operator pistol so he wouldn't be caught with the thing. He also made sure that cop cars passed by before stepping out of the street.

As continued aimlessly around town, the energy that got him up and going was now fading, he seemed on the verge of passing out. As he crossed a street in Richman, he was almost hit by a white and red Bravado Buffalo, the driver honking his horn as John put his hands on the hood. He simply glared at the driver for a second before trying to continue his way. However John knew he was almost out of gas and he was likely to black out.

As soon as he entered an alley, John collapsed to his hands and knees, this was it.

"_At least I tried to escape, something my father didn't do," _John thought to himself.

Soon a pair of lights hit John and he figured some cop saw him. John heard a door open up and somebody get out. Soon heavy foot steps coming towards him, John wished he could do something but he didn't have the energy. The steps stopped a few feet way from him.

"John?" A deep baritone voice said, one that was familiar to John.

John turned his head to see a tall man, about six feet, six inches tall with cropped red hair and trimmed beard looking down at him. His eyes are green and showed concerned in them. The term brick shithouse would describe the man, having a muscular build that stemmed from a strict weight lifting regiment. He is wearing a green t-shirt, black jeans and work boots on.

"Josh...is that...you," John managed to get out though the pain.

John could not believe his goddamn luck, there before him is his best friend "Big Irish" Joshua Desmond. A man John has been friends with since he was in kindergarten. Josh went to his friend keeled down, once he was down on his knees, he noticed the blood on the ground.

"Holy shit, what happened to you?" Josh asked.

"You'll find..out..later...on the...news," John answered back weakly.

Josh didn't need to hear anymore, he took his friend and put his arm around his shoulder and supported him. Luckily John was about three inches smaller than Josh, any smaller and it would have been awkward to carry him like this. As soon as Josh turned towards the car, a second person stepped out and approached them. John looked up to see a fairly tall Caucasian woman, about five feet nine inches tall with long black hair and gray eyes that looked in her early forties. She's wearing red collared shirt, blue jeans and black high heel boots that went up to her shins.

"Is he okay?" The woman asked in a British accent, her voice had concern in them.

"He's been shot Tara, we need to get him to a doctor," Josh answered.

"I guess the hospital is out," Tara said.

"Yeah, whatever happened that got him shot will be all over the news, that's what he said to me, more or less," Josh explained.

"Alright, put him in the back with me," Tara said as she turned to open the back passenger side door.

While this was going on, John was weakly searching his memory of the name of the woman, it sounded familiar.

"_Tara," _John thought to himself.

That's when it hit him, Tara Hepburn-Argyle. This is his Uncle's new wife, a woman he married a year ago. John couldn't make it to the wedding in time because he and those traitorous bastards had a string of places to rob. All John knew about her is that she is from the United Kingdom and she is the daughter of the leader of the North London Mafia. The two met while his uncle was over in the UK and fell in love, despite his uncle being twenty some years her senior.

Soon John was shaken from his thoughts as he was stuffed in the back of the Buffalo with Tara. Soon Josh went back to the driver seat and they were off. Tara watched her step nephew as his eyes seemed to be getting heavier.

"We must be extremely fucking lucky that we found John," Josh said up front.

"I'd say it's an act of god really," Tara answered.

A small groan left John's lips as his eyes began to close.

"John no, you need to stay awake," Tara said to John.

However John couldn't help it, soon he passed out and slipped into darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_God how can all of this have gotten so bad, one minute those two where my partners then the next thing I know, they're gunning down innocent people and leaving me for dead. However I should have expected that from them, I knew that those two were lovers since the day I met them years ago._

_But I'm getting a head of myself._

_I was born in 1988 to Bruce Argyle and Briana McAdams. My mother and father were not the happy couple most kids have. My father was a member of the Celtic Mafia, an organized crime outfit that recruited those people who came from the Six Celtic Nations or so they said. Mostly the big three: Scottish, Irish and Welsh were allowed. He was more intrested in the Celtic Mafia than raising me and my family. My mother was mostly a breeding ground for my father. Two years after I was born, my younger bother Logan was born. _

_My little brother looked up to me, even when I was at my worst. All he ever wanted to do was hang around his oldest brother, which I was happy to do. I protected him from those who would pick on him, like this one asshole who simply gave him a hard time for absolutely no reason, he just started on him because he thought he could get away with it, seeing he was one of star pitchers of the high school baseball. One would think that would be a mistake for the bully since my uncle is a high ranking member of the Celtic Mafia, however I straighten that cocksucker myself when I pistol whipped him._

_Then there is my little sister Lindsey, the apple in my mother's eye. She was born two years after Logan. It almost ended in tragedy when she got really sick when she was two, bad fever is all I remember. She nearly died but managed to pull through, however she never managed to speak. Despite being mute, she learned to express herself with music and dance. Learning to play the violin and took dance classes. Soon she taught herself how to play violin and dance at the same time, which was amazing in my eyes. She currently trying to get into the music industry, some of her performances and videos are on the internet, where she plays her violin along with that dubstep music you hear in clubs and raves._

_My mother, I wish I could say something good about her but I would be a liar if I did. My mother was a slut, fucking any guy she could get her hands on. I remember all the men that came in and out of our house, no kid needs to see or hear what she was doing. My dad never did like that despite the fact he did the same thing, beating the shit out my mother was something he did often. However it all came to a head when I six._

_My mother got pregnant and had another girl, my youngest sister Christina. The thing is that my mother had her to another man, a Mexican man named Jorge Bolivar. He was a member of the Asociación Guerrero, the biggest Latino gang in Ciénega City. Let's just say my father wasn't happy when he heard that. Despite the fact they weren't married, my father viewed my mother as his property. He would have killed her if it wasn't for my uncle threatening to kill him in kind if he did._

_My half sister had a hard time in life, her real father was killed by some other Guerrero's for some racial shit, they didn't like the fact he had a kid to a white woman. Never really understood that myself. Jorge's family lived back in Mexico and didn't want Christina anyhow. Christina had to live with my father calling her things "Half Breed", or "Spic." Then he went to jail and got killed. By that time, my mother really hated men in general. She loved my sisters but mostly ignored me and Logan._

_The only time me and my brother got any attention was from my Uncle Alistair and Aunt Myra, though they love all of us, even Christina. I remember him taking us to places like Mount Chiliad or to Vice City to go to the beach. It was them who shielded us from our parents. Too bad Aunt Myra died of cancer just after I graduated from high school_

_But then came the night that I wish I could forget. I had robbed a convenience store that had been refusing to pay my uncle when I was twenty years old, so I decided to tax it myself and give the money to Uncle Alistair. I managed to get away but I was too far way from Uncle A's to lay low, I decided to risk staying at my mother's. Luckily the girls and Logan were gone because what happened next still haunts me. I walk inside my home to find my mom out of her mind shit faced and stark fucking naked. Soon she starts coming on to me, thinking I'm Bruce. I try to get her off or tell her dad's dead but she doesn't take no for an answer._

_I had no other choice, I punched her out. Despite the fact she ignored me and Logan, despite all the times I had to listen to her fuck another man, I still felt sick to my stomach for what I had done to my mother. I fled the house and ended up at a bar in Downtown Ciénega, where I met those fucking snakes in the grass. Shortly after that, My mother was murdered by some jealous lover she had. I didn't bother coming to the funeral. That was ten years ago, and now I'm here_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John opened up his eyes, finding himself in a hotel room bed and not a car. He must have been out for days then. He looks over to see the bathroom door closed and he could hear Tara humming could be heard. Soon the door opened up and in steps in Big Josh, who seemed to be wearing the same clothes as before, likely brought extras with him. He had bags of was most likely food in his hands. He saw that John was awake and he put down his bags.

"Yo Tara, John's awake," Josh said loud enough to hear without shouting.

The humming stopped and the door opened up and Tara came walking into the room, she is wearing a white tank top and jeans.

"Thank god that you alright, your family has been worried sick," Tara said.

"I would be dead if it wasn't for you two," John said.

"Told you Tara, he's one tough bastard," Josh said with a big grin on his face.

Tara smiled as well and a short silence filled the room.

"Before I ask the obvious, It's nice to finally meet you Tara," John said, extending his hand to her.

Tara simply batted his hand away and gave him a hug. Normally John hated when people did that but she is family, so he let it slide. Soon she broke off the hug.

"It's a pleasure to meet you finally John, I've heard a lot about you," Tara said with a smile.

"I'm sure you have," John said half-hearted.

Tara knew immediately he was thinking about the incident with his mother that prompted him to leave Ciénega City ten years ago. She didn't want to push the subject and decided to drop it.

"So here's the obvious question, why were you guys in Los Santos?" John asked.

"I was there to sell some grenades to some rich asshole who wanted sooner rather than later," Josh answered.

"And I wanted to do some shopping at Portola Drive, so I tagged along," Tara said somewhat sarcastically.

John simply shook his head at the answers, not believing his luck.

"Yeah, we were driving down Richman when you stumbled onto the road and I damn near hit you. Your lucky that you look at me when you did or I would have thought you a drunk and left you there," Josh explained.

John remember what he was talking about, he remembered nearly being hit by that Buffalo and looking at the driver. He remembered that the glass was tinted and he couldn't see the drive all that well.

"OK, After that you obviously got me to an underground doctor and had him pull the bullet out of me and patch me up," John said.

"Yeah," Tara said simply.

"And by now, you probably know what happened from the news," John said.

"If you mean that home invasion that led to the death of that family then yeah, we heard it when we got the hell out of San Andreas," Josh said in a serious tone, "We originally wanted to hold up in LS after you got patched up but the news came out. We decided to get out of there, against the orders of the doctor."

John's mind went back to the night, Danny getting a bullet to the head, Wendy and Antwan gunning the rest of them down and then Wendy shooting him. Despite being a career criminal and more then willing to pull the trigger, he never killed innocents.

"What happened there?" Tara asked.

John explained what happened that night, they could tell the guilt in his voice about the family and the anger when he mention his former partners.

"Those fucking assholes, you've been with them for ten years and decided to fuck you over because you didn't fit into their plans," Josh seethed in anger.

"Yeah," John simply said.

John understood Josh's anger. Like most organized crime outfits, loyalty was something that was expected. The Celtic Mafia took that loyalty to the extreme, they saw themselves as a real family. Other outfits tried to say the same thing but would betray other member more or less at the drop of a hat if they felt it convenient. In the Celtic Mafia, you have to do something extremely bad to get to that point and that didn't happened often.

John's father was the last person who did that, willing to sell out the Celtic Mafia. John knew that his Uncle Alistair had given his blessing to have his father killed in order not just to prevent a war between them and the Desert Demons but to protect John and his family since the Demons were known to attack families of their enemies. He also did it to make sure his father didn't bring down the Celtic Mafia by CCPD and the FIB. Alistair thought that he managed to keep the secret of his father's murder from his family but John overheard him one night talking to some other member of their outfit. John decided to keep that information secert.

"Alright last question, how long was I out and where are we at currently?" Jesse asked.

"You've been out for three days and we're in Yumi," Tara answered.

John recognized the name of the town, Yumi is in town near both the San Andeas and Mexican borders. They are about one hundred and seventy miles away from Esmeralda. Soon he would be home for the first time in ten years.

Tara's I-Fruit went off suddenly and she looked at the screen for a moment. A smile creased her face as she hit the accepted button and put to her ear.

"Hello dear," She said cheerfully.

John knew immediately that it was his Uncle Alistair checking in. After a few moments, Tara held out the phone to John.

"It's your Uncle," Tara said to him despite the fact she already knew that he knew.

John simply took the phone and put to his ear.

"Uncle A," John said with a some cheer in his voice.

"God it's good to know your alright," Alistair said happily.

"Well I owe to Tara and Josh for saving my ass," John said.

"Yes, they've kept me updated on the situation," Alistair said, "But at least I can bring the good news to your brother and sisters, they'll be glad to see you."

"Yeah, need to lay low in Ciénega City," John said, "Hope you got room for me in the ranks."

"Of course I could use you here, in fact I planned on calling you and asking to join up," Alistair said, "I guess fate decided to speed things up."

"Then I'll see you soon Uncle A," John said warmly, "Tell the family I'll see them soon."

"I'll give them the message John, see you soon."

_**Authors Notes:**_

_**Hello GTA readers, this is my new attempt at a GTA fic. **_

_**A year ago I tried to do one called San Andreas Chronicles but fail miserably at it. I decided to scrap it and move on to something else. However a part of me wanted to come back to it and I decided to come back to it with some changes. The biggest change is that I moved it from San Andreas and into a brand new city. I came up with several cities I could have used: Erie City(Cleveland), Steel City(Pittsburgh) San Santiago(San Diego) and New Acadiana(New Orleans). I soon chose Ciénega City, a city based off Phoenix, Arizona. The word Ciénega means "Hundred Waters" in Spanish(roughly). From what I've read on Wikipedia, Ciénega is used in the Southwest to describe a marsh or oasis(The orginial name of the city was Oasis City.)**_

_**All the character from S.A.C is coming back, John Argyle will be returning to as the main protagonist. I've added some thing to the original. In the original, he only had a younger brother, in this one he has a younger brother and two younger sisters.**_

_**Here's a list of people I could see voicing the character if this is a game:**_

_**John Argyle-Troy Baker: is one of the voices of Boss from Saints Row 4 and 5, Alec Mason in Red Faction Guerrilla, Robin, Two-Face and Joker in Batman Arkham games, Kei Leng in Mass Effect 3, Jake Muller in Resident Evil 6, Joel in The Last of Us, Delsin Rowe in InFAMOUS: Second Son and Pagn Min in Far Cry 4.**_

_**Wendy Harrison-Laura Bailey: voiced Rayne in the BloodRayne games, Chun-Li in Street Fighter 4, Marvel vs Capcom 3(and Ultimate), Street Fighter x Tekken, Juile Farkas and Vera Keyes in Fallout: New Vegas and Fetch in InFAMOUS Second Son and First Light.**_

_**Antwan Green-Michael Jai White: Was Spawn in the movie, played and voiced the character Black Dynamite in the movie and animated show and played Jaxx in Mortal Kombat Legacy.**_

_**Joshua Desmond-Brian Bloom: Voiced Kain in the Kain and Lynch games, Captain America in Avengers: Earth Mightiest Warriors and Marvel vs Capcom 3, several minor characters in the Mass Effect Series and Varric in Dragon Age 2 and Inquisition.**_

_**Tara Hepburn-Argyle-Cludia Black: Voices Morrigan in Dragon Age 1 and Inquisition, Chloe in Uncharted 2 and 3, Wendy Chang in The Amazing Spider-Man and Admiral Xen Mass Effect 3.**_

_**Alistair Argyle-Robert Clotworthy: Narrator of Anicent Aliens, The Curse of Oak Island and many documentaries, voices Jim Raynor in Starcraft series, Albatross in Alpha Protocol.**_

_**Logan Argyle-Nolan North: Voices Desmond Miles in the Assassins Creed game and Nathan Drake in the Uncharted games.**_

_**Lindsey Argyle: Since she's a mute she has no voice actress but she's based on Lindsey Sterling, a woman who plays the violin and dances at the same time. While her sort of music is my normal cup of tea, I find it original and refreshing.**_

_**Christina Argyle-Michelle Rodriguez: An actress most people should be to recognize. Played Lette in the Fast and Furious movies and voiced **__**Rosie Velasco **__**in True Crime: Streets of New York and a Female Marine in Halo 2.**_

_**Just on small note: the Asociación Guerrero is a Mexican version of Asociación Netas, a Purto Rican prison gang. Originally they were going to be called Asociación Azteca, an off-shoot of the Aztecas of Los Santos but I changed my mind. Guerrero is Spanish that roughly translates to "Warrior"**_

_**The Desert Demons are a recycled idea from a Resident Evil fic I tried to write. **_

_**That about wraps it up for now, read and review and if you notice some spelling errors, let me know and I will fix them.**_

_**See you next time!**_


End file.
